No More Tears
by Vikki Valentine
Summary: Li hadn't left, Maelin came back and she made a new friend. She was starting to have weird dreams again and doesn't want to worry anyone. Is her new friend the threat or is it just Sakura's mind playing games? [Postponed]


Disclaimer: Ish doesn't own any aspect of Card Captor Sakura, only characters and storyline, I create on my own... o.O )

* * *

Sakura sat down on her bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. She didn't know what time it was, nor did she want to know, really. All she knew was she didn't want to wake up. (Well, get out of bed...)

She didn't want to go outside and deal with anyone right now. Not Li, Tomoyo, Toya, or even Kero. She wanted to be by herself. But she knew any minute now Kero would be up for a snack and he'd notice that Sakura was awake. And of course, he would interrogate her. She sighed lightly, and closed her eyes for a minute, when she felt someone tap her on the cheek.

"Sakura. Your cell phone is ringing, I think it's Li..." said Kero.

Sakura sighed and grabbed her cell phone, blindly. She didn't even know it was ringing. "Hello?" she asked, in a tired voice.

"Sakura? Are you all right? What took you so long to answer?"

"Um... It's in the middle of the night, Syaoran. So make it quick and good."

Sakura heard him take a deep breath. She rolled her eyes and sat up on the bed. "Well? Hurry before I fall asleep on you..."

"Well, I was wondering if you want to go to the fair on Saturday..."

Sakura glared at the phone. "You called in the middle of the night to see if I want to go to a fair?" she asked, unconvinced.

"Yeah..."

"And you couldn't do this earlier, why?"

"Because I didn't want Tomoyo to hear and for her to say it was a date or something... You know how she is... She'd spy on us and catch it all on video."

"I suppose you have a point," said Sakura, sighing.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Kero.

Sakura waved her hand in the air for silence and sat up. "I guess I'll go, I mean, I have nothing to lose, right?"

"Yeah, there's nothing bad about this, really."

"Oh, no, Li. What is it?"

"Nothing! See you tomorrow, bye!"

"Li! Aw... Darn..." said Sakura, as she heard the dial tone on the other end.

"What happened?" asked Kero.

"I have to go with Li to the fair on Saturday."

"Oh boy," said Kero, rolling his eyes. "You better know what your doing, Sakura,"

"I will, don't worry."

"I'm going to tag along," said Kero.

"Kero! No!"

"Fine..." he mumbled. "Have fun with your lover boy," he scoffed, placing himself back on the bed.

Sakura smiled. "I will," she replied.

Kero gave her a weird look through the darkness. "What's that supposed to mean? Is he really your lover boy?"

Sakura shrugged. "You never know what the future holds. Expect the unexpected."

"That's not funny..."

"I wasn't trying to be, Kero," Sakura assured. "What are you doing up anyway?"

"I could ask you the same question," said Kero.

"Didn't you wake me up not so long ago?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She was going with the story that he had awakened her, he didn't want her to know she couldn't sleep at all.

"You were awake, I know you were," said Kero.

"Oh? And who told you this? The truth fairy?"

"No, but I can sense a lie, especially when it comes from you," said Kero, smirking.

"Fine..." she said, sighing. "I was awake, but don't make a big deal out of it, like you always do..." she looked towards her window and stared at the moon.

"Wadda ya mean, like I always do?" he snapped.

"Be quiet!" she whispered. "If Toya, or dad overhears you, I will not cover for you..."

"Course you won't." said Kero, with a roll of his eyes. "But really, Sakura... If you sense something, you better tell me..."

"No..." said Sakura, resting down on the bed. "Night Kero..."

"Night, kiddo..." he said, unconvinced she was telling the full truth.

Kero was right, though. Sakura had lied through her teeth. Of course, that was one of the reasons why she had been awake all night. She had another dream, and she didn't want to fall asleep to dream the same old thing again. She knew this was going to happen until she encountered whatever it was that was going to happen.

She just hoped it didn't interfere with the fair. Or anything else for that manner. She finally drifted off to sleep, and unfortunately had the same dream...

A girl with a black cloak had been circling a tower. Her face concealed by a hood. She had what looked like a piece of paper in her hand. The girl laughed and flung it towards Sakura.

Sakura blinked, but didn't react quick enough to capture the paper. It soared down to the ground and the girl shook her head.

"_You have to work on your reflexes, Sakura... You won't ever fully master anything that way. Just because you proved yourself against Clow Reed, doesn't mean you can stop me, too. For I, have a different force among you_..."

"_Who are you_?" asked Sakura dazed.

"_My name is_..."

"Sakura! Sakura! WAKE UP!"

"Huh? Wha?" said Sakura, blinking.

"Finally! C'mon, squirt, get dressed your boyfriend's here for a visit," said Toya, smirking.

"Shut up!" she growled, throwing a pillow at him, but he already closed the door.

"You missed!" he shouted, opening it up again.

"GO AWAY!" she shouted, throwing another pillow at him, but once again, she missed. Sakura got up and ran to her closet, looking for something to wear. She knew today wasn't Saturday, so she didn't know why Li had come today. She pulled on a red sweater and looked over at her calendar. "Oh! Maelin is coming, today!" she said, to herself.

"Not that twit," said Kero, flying in through the window.

"Be nice," said Sakura.

"When do you go back to school again?"

Sakura checked the calendar. "Four days," she replied. It was the end of her summer vacation, and it had been pretty good. Li hadn't left, that was good and Maelin was probably going to stay too.

She hurried down the stairs to see Li, Maelin and another girl sitting in the living room. Sakura felt strange as she eyed the other girl. But didn't make much of a deal out of it.

"Hey, Maelin! Li!"

"Sakura!" shouted Maelin. She bounced from her seat and gave her a hug. "Erm... I mean... Hello..."

Sakura laughed. "Fine, be that way." she said, smiling. "Hello Li,"

"Uh... Hey," said Li, waving over at her.

Sakura smiled and looked over at the girl. "Who's this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

The girl had long dark brown hair that ended at her shoulders, in beautiful curls. Her eyes were bright. Between a hazel and a green. She was fairly pale, but Sakura thought she was pretty.

"Oh! This is a good friend of mine, Miyoko Chezuki," said Maelin. "She's moving here in a few days, and I decided to bring her here while her family gets all the things arranged at home."

"Hello Miyoko," said Sakura, waving.

Miyoko smiled. "Nice to meet you," she said, extending her hand for her to shake.

When Sakura shook it, she felt an odd presence. She knew this girl... It was sort of the same presence she got when she first met Eriol! _Weird_... Sakura thought. _I guess I should talk to Kero about this, after all_...

"So, what are we doing today?" asked Sakura.

"No clue, mall maybe?" asked Maelin.

"Sure, I don't mind. Erm... Li, Maelin can I talk to you two real quick?"

"Sure," they replied.

"Excuse us, Miyoko," said Li, getting up.

"It's fine, go on," said Miyoko, smiling.

Sakura smiled and led Maelin and Li to another room. "What on earth am I going to do with Kero? I can't just leave him here, if dad or Toya come in to clean the room, and he's moving about, I'm in trouble!"

"I think we can let Miyoko in on our... secret," said Maelin.

"I don't know..." said Li, quietly. "I mean, she's nice an all... But I sensed something from her..."

"My goodness, me too." whispered Sakura.

"Oh..." said Maelin. "maybe you were just intimidated by her? She is really pretty and good in martial arts."

"I doubt it's that," said Li.

"Well, I say we tell her, we don't want to be whispering all the time! She'll think we hate her or something!" said Maelin.

"I agree, I don't want her to think badly of me, or you, Li..." said Sakura.

"All right," said Li, sighing.

"How are we going to let her know?"

"We'll explain it on the way to Tomoyo's house," said Sakura.

"That solves it," said Maelin.

"I'll go get Kero..." said Sakura, hurrying up the steps.

"So, your saying, your the master of the... Clow Cards?" Miyoko, asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No! They're Sakura Cards!" said Tomoyo.

"Be quiet..." said Sakura, blushing.

Miyoko looked at Sakura, amazed. "That's really cool! I can't believe I've already made friends and they're all into this magic stuff! I thought you said Sakura was a loser, Maelin? She seems really awesome to me."

"What?" asked Sakura.

Maelin laughed. "I was kidding, of course!" she said, blinking, awkwardly.

Sakura shook her head. "Right..." she said, smiling.

"Look! We can hang out at the ice cream parlor!" said Tomoyo.

"Works for me," said Li.

They all headed towards the ice cream parlor. They were all interested in hearing about Miyoko, especially Li for some odd reason. Kero didn't really talk, but under his breath since it was a public place.

"So, you do study martial arts?" asked Li, with an eyebrow raised.

"Indeed, my grandfather has been teaching it for generations, I'm the only girl to take up in it... That's kind of how Maelin and me met. I started to take classes else ware," she said, with a nod. "My grandfather's a bit sick, you see. So until my grandmother can come up with the right herbs, I'm afraid he cannot teach. So, I went to another one, to finish my training. Therefore, I met Maelin."

"Yup, true story," said Maelin, nodding her head.

"Interesting. I've never seen you around."

"Well, my grandfather is well known in other parts of Japan, the reason he relocated is to be near the family," she said, smiling, weakly.

Li nodded. "I understand..." he said, quietly.

Sakura titled her head and felt another strange feeling. _I don't know... _She thought. _Something not right about my feelings... I mean, she's a nice girl, but Eriol was a nice boy, I hope this girl isn't bad news... Or... something... _

"What the heck?" exclaimed Maelin.

There was a loud explosion outside. Something was wrong...

Sakura looked around at everyone and grabbed her key out of her pocket.

"Sakura, be careful!" whispered Li.

"I got it," she whispered back.

Sakura ran off into the thick clouds of smoke... And they saw her no more...

* * *

All right... Gimme an opinion! xD Ish felt like writing it, so I did... xD Tell me if ish should continue... o.o; (I reposted it, because I noticed some errors and shiz, and I was thinking of finishing the next chapter and actually posting it soon. xD)

Review, thanks!

Vik


End file.
